Anguish
|image = Anguish.png|type of character = Player Character|actor = Olivia Flett|first seen = Hansel & Gretel|race = Infernal Tiefling|age = 24|languages = Common, Infernal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven|birthplace = Halland, Alucard|family = Father: Zormir (Deceased) Mother: Mavari (Deceased) Sibling: ???|class = Sorcerer Draconic Origin|level = 4|name = Anguish|height = 6'2"|weight = 123 lbs|hair = Dark Red Cornrows|eyes = Gold|status (dead?) = Alive}}'''Anguish '''is a Tiefling Sorceress and character in the Fadan Legends campaign. She is played by Olivia Flett. Intro * Born to the lava ridden land of Alucard, its unsurprising that the young Tiefling woman has an affinity for fire based magic. Shortly after her birth it was discovered (after an incident involving a very flammable market stall and a large fire bolt) that she has an uncommon ability to cast magic without learning how. She was later gifted by one of the local sorcerers with an arcane focus which now resides In the bloodworm staff that rarely leaves her side. Anguish is not unused to being shunned by society. Even with her sarcastic and rude tone (which is to be expected when you're raised by the streets of Halland), her dark red skin, freckled with barely visible scales, and curved horns tend to unnerve many. A scowling and normally quiet person (until she starts drinking that is), Anguish spends her time educating herself, baking (the bread she bakes is surprisingly tasty), going on 'walks' that tend to last hours and , unsurprisingly, drinking. When it comes to food her large appetite and great appreciation for anything edible makes up for her lack of table manners, which are apparently hard to learn after 16 years of dining without a dinner table. Anguish is exceptionally paranoid and wary of everything, especially Catfolk and other Tieflings, she even avoids turning her back on people who have not yet gained her trust, possibly to keep anyone from seeing the series of long scars that run along her back, their presence is only known by few and fewer know their origin. So how did this untrusting Tiefling end up in the town of Daldur? After years of solitude Anguish is finally ready for the one thing she's never truly had: a friend. Character Information As she is a Sorcerer, Anguish is primarily a long-ranged fighter. She uses her meta-magic to empower her spells. She fights mostly with fire based spells, showing an unnatural affinity for them but can resort to other spells like Magic Missile or Chill Touch when fighting creatures with resistance or immunity to these spells. Backstory Very little of Anguish's backstory has been revealed, she is very secretive of her past, almost to a point of arousing suspicion even within the party. Xaxi has had a few one-to-one talks with Anguish which appears to have revealed a small amount of her life prior to her arriving in Daldur. Magic Items * Anguish's Staff (Acts as her Arcane Focus) * Brooch of Shielding (Purchased from the Traveller in Daldur) * Silver Raven (Though owned by all the group, is most commonly used by Anguish) Other Weapons * Dagger * Light Crossbow * Claws of the Dragon (Gained from casting a cantrip of the same name) Abilities Anguish mainly uses spellcasting to subdue her enemies, but can quite easily use her meta-magic to enhance them. Tiefling Abilities * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy Sorcery Abilities * Draconic Resilience * Font of Magic Meta Magic * Careful Spell * Quickened Spell Feats * Elemental Power